


one for the team

by Kiss_From_A_Rose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Group Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_From_A_Rose/pseuds/Kiss_From_A_Rose
Summary: Jake invites David to attend a 'Whiskey Night' at his place along with a group of other men. When he's there he meets Patrick, and finds himself less interested in everyone else all of a sudden.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose/Sebastien Raine/Miguel/Jake, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	one for the team

David hadn’t gotten laid in a long time which was why he had said yes to Jake’s suggestion. 

He had swaggered in, all arms legs and chest and sat at David’s table. He suggested over pancakes that David might be interested in a little get together he was having at his place. A group hang, as it were, and that David might be interested in being their assistance for the night. The cumdump is what he really meant. 

David was so interested in that offer, but he didn’t show it. He nodded and smiled silently, accepting Jake’s invitation with a promise to be there that evening, prepared and ready to meet the group.

When David arrived at the apartment, he was surprised to find he was the last one. The door swung open to reveal Jake at his best; his eyes were bright and excitable as he gestured for David to enter where a group of men were already standing around drinking beers by the backless couch in the centre of the room. 

“Guys, we’ve got company.” Jake said, and David took in the faces of the men, some familiar and some not. “This is David. He’ll be our bottom tonight. Treat ‘em mean keep ‘em keen, am I right?”

David jumped as Jake’s hand came down in a slap on his arse and then squeezed him through the fabric. 

“I’m not sure who you already know but this is Sebastien, Miguel, and Patrick. He’s new in town.”

David scowled at Sebastien. He already knew he was in town to see his mother, so he wasn’t surprised to see him. Part of him was thrilled to get another chance with him.

“Hi.”

David’s eyes caught brown ones and he looked the only stranger in the room up and down. He was wearing a blue button-up and jeans. There was no easy way to say it but he looked straight. David frowned but then caught sight of a heat in Patrick’s eye as he made the same route down David’s body with his eyes. Not straight. 

“Let’s get this party started.”

Jake led David over to the couch and nudged him down onto it. David lay down along the cushions and watched silently as Jake untied his laces with ease, pulling his shoes off one at a time. His jeans came off next, along with his socks, and David was half-embarrassed to look down and see his cock already taking interest, bulging in the white briefs.

“No need to be shy.” Sebastien said from above him as he crouched down and tugged David’s sweater off. David opened his mouth to protest but before he could, the new guy, Patrick, was taking it from Sebastien and folding it neatly.

The other men undressed. Jake clearly was the leader of the group, and they prowled around, stripping effectively and giving David the best show of his life. He kept catching eye contact with the new guy, Patrick, and every time David felt fire in his stomach at the looks of desire coming off him in waves. 

“How do you want to do this?” Sebastien purred to Jake.

“I’ll go first, get him ready for everyone.” Jake replied and he gestured for David to spin over to that he was on his hands and knees. David gasped as a finger rubbed circles around his hole, teasing the puckered entrance mercilessly. A thick tip breached it, and then pulled back, and then pushed in again, this time with more lube. 

David could see the other men jerking themselves in the corner of his eye but his attention was drawn to Jake who had his middle finger all the way inside him, expertly rubbing at that delicate spot that sent tingles down David’s spine. 

David groaned again and keened forward as Jake added a second finger only to be caught by Miguel who wrapped his arms around David’s neck and pulled him in for a messy kiss. David squeaked in surprise but relaxed into the distraction as Jake pumped three fingers into him now. 

David blinked, and Miguel’s lips were replaced with his cock. Red, and swollen. Miguel held it in front of him and David obediently opened his mouth as wide as he could, groaning at the taste of salty precum bursting on his tongue. 

“That’s right.” He says as David sucked on as much of his impressive length as he could. “Fucking suck my cock.” David groaned again and closed his eyes, taking Miguel down to the root and swallowing around his cock. 

He could feel Jake rubbing his hands across his ass cheeks and the feeling of a thick cock rubbing into his crack before finally pushing in. Jake was relentless in plowing down. David was forced to let Miguel’s cock drop from his mouth as he was pushed into the couch cushions and fucked hard by Jake. 

“You feel so good. Fuck, you’re so tight. You’re taking it so good.” Jake moaned as he rabbited his hips into David. Adjusting to the momentum just slightly, David looked up to see Miguel and Sebastien locking lips, while Patrick was watching the scene in front of him, his hand loose around his cock as if he had forgotten his own pleasure. 

Somehow, the eye contact with Patrick was getting David off more than the actual cock in his ass. David ground down into the couch, feeling the rough fabric against him as he rutted in time to Jake’s thrusts. Jake seemed self-confident at this response. 

“You’re so eager for it aren’t you? So excited to take my cock. So desperate for it.”

“Desperate for it.” David repeated through a gasp, still looking at Patrick who seemed to jump to life at the words. He kneeled in front of David and took his face in his hands, stroking a thumb over his cheekbone as Jake gasped and groaned behind him. 

“Can I kiss you?”

David didn’t reply but as Jake drove his cock further into him, he used to the momentum to propel himself forward and caught Patrick’s mouth in a strangely chaste kiss. Patrick pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully before kissing him again, just a peck.

“Are you going to monopolise or is this a group hang?” Sebastien asked moodily from across the room. Jake groaned and pulled out, rubbing his cock still as he moved out of the way. 

Sebastien took his place and forced David to flip onto his back.

“I like to see your face when I’m fucking you David.” He said, looking at David in the eye all the while. “See how desperate you are for me.”

He wasted no time in shoving his cock into David’s hole, his cock was thinner and slightly smaller than Jake’s so it was a break if anything from the ploughing he had been getting before. 

Sebastien made theatrical noises while he fucked David. Rolling his hips and throwing his head back as if it made him look good. David found his eyes drifting past Sebastien’s shoulders to catch those brown eyes. He smiled at Patrick who smiled back and winked as if sharing a secret. 

“Look at me, look at me.” Sebastien was saying, cupping David’s cheek to force him to keep eye contact. “You’re a sexy little whore aren’t you?”

His hands found David’s nipples and tweaked. Hard. David gasped and arched into it as it was uncomfortable and sent bolts of pain down his chest. 

“Ah. Too much. Don’t do that.”

“Or just enough?” Sebastien replied, doing it again.

He was about to kick him off when Sebastien’s hands were replaced by rougher, paler ones. David looked up to find Patrick leaning between them and watched as he leant down and tongued over one of the pink, irritated nubs. He took it between his lips and sucked slightly which made David gasp in pleasure and reach up and hold Patrick’s head in place by his hair. 

He kept licking and sucking lightly as Sebastien was switched with Miguel, who seemed to try to match the two men before in their relentless fucking but instead ended up a little uncoordinated.

Patrick pulled off David’s left nipple and smiled up at him. They swayed together and kissed again. David blinked his eyes open when Patrick jerked in surprise and looked to see Jake leaning over Patrick’s back and rubbing his shoulders. 

“Get up there and feed him your cock.” He said into Patrick’s ear. “Look at him. He’s hungry for it.”

Patrick looked embarrassed but looked David in the eye as he said quietly. “Are you hungry for it, David?”

A dam broke and David found himself almost sobbing with desperation, nodding and craning his neck. “Yes. Yes, Patrick, please.” His breath hitched as Patrick carefully straddled David’s chest, and brought a hand down to feed his thick cock into David’s mouth. 

David swirled his tongue around the head and sucked, watching with wide eyes as Patrick’s head fell back in pleasure. He gained confidence and tried to angle his neck to better swallow down the impressive length. Patrick helped him with steady hands and guiding gestures as he made slurping noises against his cock, spreading spit everywhere. 

He was vaguely aware of Sebastien and Jake standing either side of them, jacking their cocks and staring at the scene but all he could focus on was Patrick’s thick thighs bracing him and the salty taste of his cock. 

“Oh God.” He could hear Miguel moaning. “Oh my God. I’m close.”

Miguel pulled out, leaving David’s ass cold and empty, clenching against the air in a state of almost confusion. He moaned piteously around Patrick’s cock at the feeling. 

“David?” Patrick said clearly. “Can I fuck you?”

He removed his cock from David’s mouth so he could answer and David hastily replied in the affirmative. “Please. Please fuck me, Patrick.”

Patrick took Miguel’s position and slowly sank into David’s tight warmth. The men around them continued to jack off but Patrick’s didn’t seem as happy as he had when his cock was in David’s mouth for some reason. He wondered why for a moment before Patrick pulled out and tapped his thighs to get him to sit up. 

“Come here.” He said. 

Patrick sat upright and leaned back on his heels, and pulled David towards him till his legs were wrapped around Patrick’s hips, and ass was pulled upwards, flush with his pelvis. Patrick sank back in and made the hottest groan David had ever heard as he slowly rolled his hips as if trying out new territory. 

David reached out and absent-mindedly took over jacking Miguel’s cock but his focus was again drawn to the brown eyed man at the foot of the couch. Unlike the others, Patrick fucked him slowly and sensually, his eyes locked on David’s as if looking for approval. He reached deeper, and felt thicker because of his slow speed and it made David react far more than any other. 

“Please, Patrick. Oh my God, fuck, you feel so… I can’t, you’re so thick.”

“Is that good? Do you like that?” Patrick asked genuinely, looking for an answer. 

“You’re so good. I love it. Fuck me, yes!”

David could hear the squelching of cum and looked up to see Sebastien coming silently into Jake’s hand as he jacked him off to one side. Jake leaned down and rubbed the white stuff into David’s chest, catching on the chest hair there and stinking of sex in the best possible way. Miguel was getting more vocal as David twisted his wrist quicker, eager to get him off so he could focus back on Patrick. He groaned and pulsed into David’s hand, spilling across his nipples and mixing with Sebastien’s. 

The two of them stepped away somewhere, David wasn’t sure where as he opened his mouth and took Jake to the root. Jake was efficient, fucking into David’s mouth with abandon before coming down his throat. A little spilled out of his lips but he didn’t lick it up.

“You’re so good, David. Always were so good at making people feel good.”

David did as he was told, always one to please, and was surprised when Jake leant over and clapped Patrick on the shoulder, leaning in to kiss him quick. Patrick also looked surprised, seeming to have gotten lost in David and not noticing Jake’s approach. 

“You guys have fun. I always did think you two would be good together. Take as long as you need, as long as you don’t mind being watched.”

David found a laugh bubbling up as he watched Jake strolling across the apartment and gesturing for Miguel and Sebastien to leave. He didn’t look for long though as Patrick leant down and started rolling his hips again. Their chests pressed together, sticky with cum but so so good. 

“Just you and me, huh?” Patrick murmured. 

David nodded silently, trying to bite down a smile. He whined as Patrick’s cock nudged at his prostate and made him jerk needily. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you off.” Patrick said again. He leaned down and kissed David with such passion that David almost forgot where they were. He was drawn back into reality when Patrick sat back up and pulled out. 

“No, why, where are you going?” He begged, feeling pathetic and embarrassed. Patrick seemed to realise so and quickly sat back, his gesturing for David to straddle his lap. 

“Sorry, I just wanted you closer.” He said, helping David to get situated so he could ride his lap. David rolled his hips and gasped as Patrick’s hands wrapped their way around his waist and held the two men together till there was nothing between them. 

It didn’t take long for David to bring Patrick to the edge in this position. He pistoned his thighs to the best of his ability and rode through his exhaustion until he could feel Patrick tensing in urgency. 

“David. You need to get off if you want me to cum.” He said, tapping his waist.

“Don’t want to get off, I want you to cum in me.” David said cheekily, biting his lip as he continued to grind down onto Patrick. Patrick gaped in response and just nodded, moving a hand to stroke David’s cock in time.

“Are you gonna cum too?” He asked, smiling as David screwed up his face and gasped, nodding. “I said I’d get you off didn’t I?”

“Oh my God, Patrick, I’m gonna…” David gasped as he stilled, feeling Patrick’s cock pulsing inside him as he came messily over their chests. He fell back, gasping for breath and pulling Patrick with him and over him, his cock still fully sheathed. 

Patrick practically giggled as he fell onto David’s chest, his nose nudging against his neck familiarly. 

After a few minutes of rubbing his hand down Patrick’s back, David felt the sticky substance start to get gross and whined. 

“You’re welcome to shower before you go, David.” David jumped and looked over to see Jake laying spread across his bed in only a plaid shirt, a magazine open in front of him. “You too, Patrick. Usually that’s a right reserved for bottoms but you seem to have gotten yourself pretty messy too.”

Patrick blushed to the tips of his ears and looked to David. 

“Have you got two towels?” He asked as they stood up slowly, suddenly self-conscious.

Jake pointed them in the direction of the shelf in the bathroom, and David led them through to the shower. After a quick soak and refresh, they were suitable to be seen in public at the very least although David still had plans to repeat the process back in his own home. 

Patrick and David found their way out of the apartment, thanking Jake thoroughly and promising to let him know about a next time. They stood awkwardly on the front step, smiling at each other bashfully. 

“Would it be…”

“Do you think maybe…”

They both said at the same time. 

“You first.” David said, grinning. 

“Could I maybe get your number? I’d love to take you out some time. Maybe for dinner?”

“Sure.” David said nodding and smiling. “But you know, I haven’t eaten yet. Have you heard of the Café Tropicale?”

“I heard the food was moderately edible there.” Patrick said with a sincere look. He held out a hand and David took it, leading him in the direction of the centre of town.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. I was nervous to post this one so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
